Blue lines
by Skovko
Summary: Dean wouldn't leave her alone and Roman gave her a bad piece of advice that she unfortunately chose to follow and now things have come to this.


She couldn't believe it had come to this. Had someone told her six months ago that this would have come out of making what she already knew would be her life's biggest mistake, she wouldn't have done it. It was done in a moment of weakness as she was trying to make him stop.

 _"Why won't you leave me the fuck alone, Dean?" She sneered._  
 _"Mmm, Avery, I do like it when you're all feisty like that, showing both claws and teeth. I'll let you use both during our night of fun," he said._  
 _"There won't be no night of fun!" She shouted. "What's it gonna take for you to get that through that thick skull of yours?"_  
 _"I like a challenge," he snickered._

She knew nothing would get through to him. When Dean wanted something, he wouldn't stop until he got it. Unfortunately he had wanted her and that's how she had ended up seeking help from Roman. She thought it was a good idea since Dean and Roman were best friends.

 _"I don't know what to do, Roman," she said._  
 _"It's just Dean being Dean. He's not good at taking no for an answer," he said._  
 _"He says he won't stop till he gets me," she said._  
 _"So fuck him and leave him," he said._  
 _"What?" She stared at him in disbelief._  
 _"It's Dean. He wants to win. You can keep fighting but you know he'll never stop. So fuck him quick and get it over with. No one needs to know," he said. "Fuck! I can't believe I'm giving advice like that but I honestly don't know how else to make him stop."_

She didn't want to do it but after another three weeks of never being left alone, she finally chose to just do it. Maybe Roman was right. It was easier just to get it over with and Dean would move on to his next victim. Except, he didn't. For some strange reason he wanted more and he only got worse after that.

 _"It's your fault, Roman!" She shouted. "You told me to fuck him! You told me he'd stop!"_  
 _"Avery, stop," he wrapped his arms around her and they both sank to the ground._  
 _"He won't stop, Roman. He won't leave me alone. He calls and texts and shows up at all times of the day and I don't know what to do," she cried._  
 _"You let the devil inside," he sighed. "I'm so fucking sorry for ever opening my big mouth. I know it's my fault."_  
 _"It's not," she looked at him. "I chose to do it. You didn't push me into his hotel room one night and chained me to the bed so he could fuck me. I walked in there willingly."_  
 _"I'm still sorry," he said._  
 _"Yeah, so am I. It's not so willingly anymore but I can't fight him off so I just let him do it. I just let him fuck me while I concentrate on getting through the night unscathed," she said._

She had never seen Roman angry before until she revealed that. He was ready to rip his own best friend to shreds but she had talked him out of it. It was better if Dean didn't know that Roman knew. She could use the advantage of Dean not knowing she talked with Roman and how they slowly got close because of him.

"Avery!" Dean pounded at the door.  
"Fuck!" She muttered and looked down at the item in her hand. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"  
"Open up! You know I'll come in one way or another!" He shouted.

She knew he wasn't kidding. He had actually managed to pick the locks on several of her rooms and even kicked down two doors that didn't give way to his usual tactics. She walked over and opened the door, looking tired and upset, not caring one bit for the grinning man on the other side.

"About time, Avery," he tilted his head sideways. "I was just about to get mad."  
"Sorry," she leaned her hand against the doorframe.  
"What's that in your hand?" He asked.

She quickly placed her hand behind her back and looked at him with scared eyes.

"Nothing," she said lowly.  
"Let me see!" He demanded.

He grabbed her arm and she cried out as he pulled it back in front of her with force and snatched the item in her hand.

"A pregnancy test?" His eyes widened.  
"Fuck!" She hissed. "I told you to wear condoms, Dean."  
"It doesn't feel right! I told you to get on the fucking pill!" He sneered.  
"And I did!" She gritted her teeth. "But I wasn't on them for the first month. You know that. And you still chose to fuck me."

He stared back down at the test and then back up at her.

"What does this even mean?" He held up the test. "Two blue lines? What does that mean?"  
"It means I'm pregnant," she said.

She snatched the test out of his hand again and for once he didn't get angry at her doing something like that. He just continued to stare at her, actually looking scared for a change. She was so used to her being the one looking like that.

"Get rid of it," he said.  
"I can't. It's too late. I'm too far ahead," she said.  
"I'm not gonna be a father," he said.  
"I'll disappear if you want me to, Dean. I'll go right now without telling anyone, not even you, where I'm going. Just say the words and I'll fucking go," she said.  
"Go!" He said loud. "As far as I'm concerned, you and I never met."

She watched him go while a little smile appeared on her face. Once he was gone, she quickly grabbed her suitcase and went downstairs and out in Roman's car. He drove her to the arena where she walked to Stephanie's office and asked for a release due to pregnancy which she knew she would be granted. Shortly after she was back in Roman's car heading towards Florida.

"So?" Roman asked. "How did he react?"  
"He bought it. That's all that matters. I'm just happy that he didn't try and touch the lines. He would have figured out quickly I had painted them on," she said.  
"You took a high gamble but it paid off," he said.  
"I had to do something. I couldn't keep living like that," she said.  
"I'm so fucking sorry, Avery. I didn't know he would end up being such a creep," he said.  
"It's not your fault, Roman. Don't worry about it. I got out. It sucks because I fucking love wrestling but that chapter of my life is done. I just need to figure out what do to next," she said.

He reached across and patted her hand.

"You'll stay with me for a while. He won't ever suspect that I'm helping you. I contacted my friend Lenny in Maine and he'll send links to all the apartments he can find. He's also ready to take you in to work at his store," he said.  
"You've really come through for me big time," she said.  
"I owe it to you. Whenever you're ready, I'm gonna personally buy you a plane ticket and drive you to the airport. You'll be safe up there. Dean doesn't know Lenny," he said.  
"So that's gonna be my life. A salesclerk," she said. "I think I can live with that."

Roman smiled warmly and finally let go of her hand.

"I still can't believe he bought it," he chuckled.  
"You didn't see his face. He was fucking scared," she laughed.  
"Kids scare the living shit out of him. You did good, Avery. Like really fucking good. Now it's time to become happy again," he said.


End file.
